evening bells a continuation from breaking dawn
by TheTwilightPixie
Summary: this is just a continuation froom breaking dawn. THERE ARE ALOT OF MISTAKES i just posted what i have. please dont be to harsh. comment honestly though.


**The story I'm about to show you is called Evening Bells. And is a continuation to the twilight saga from my point of view it is set 8 years into the future and no one from the Cullen family has changed except Renesmee who is in her 17 year old body and is much more intelligent and beautiful than before. Like Breaking Dawn the book is spilt into three perspectives; Kenew, Renesmee & Carlisle. By writing Evening Bells I am not trying to be like Stephanie Meyer I am writing it from my own way but all the Cullen's are the same and nothing has really changed.**

**Introduction To Evening Bells :**

**The story you are about to witness is about Kenew a newly bitten vampire experiencing his first new life to the world when he is suddenly interrupted by a special power coming across him.**

**Evening Bells**

**Book .1. Kenew **

**.1. Super Natural **

**Here I was again trying my hardest to stay away from the thirst calling me, to ignore the strong scent and sound of blood running around a poor human body.**

**It went against all of my religion, my beliefs but most importantly my work. **

**As a doctor being trained over and over to save and help the lives of poor or un-lucky people. To try your best, to use all your tools and your science everything! After all that to turn around on everything and let my thirst and temptation get the better of me.**

**I still don't know what's happening to me I still don't know don't understand. I can remember and see it happing in my mind but it doesn't make sense the is no truth no science in it. I was dreaming or so I'd been telling myself for the last 6 months. All this is going through my head again as I follow the scent the smell of some poor helpless human. A mother or father son or daughter sister or brother and I was going to kill them, burn them drink them.**

**It was like my mind was screaming to stop and turn around but my body had its own idea's had its own ways, I as out of control. Any control I have or had was now locked in my throat in my stone hard cold body. **

**I shot at least 99 miles per hour through the town when finally the scent got closer, better, delicious. I didn't see whether it was a man or woman child or adult I just darted from the high tree tops down to the ally way beneath me and shot my sharp pointy teeth into "there" neck.**

**My perfect hearing caught sound of the light scream that quickly died. It was at that very moment that I knew what I was. I knew the word the fear in it but I restrained myself from hearing it. In my head I am super-natural. Yes super natural. As I slowly rose from the body after quenching my thirst I looked at **_**"her"**_** and knew if I could cry if my " super natural" ability's were to ease up I would be crying all over this woman trying to save her but no that was not going to happen.**

**I leaped faster than before and began jumping from the tree tops screaming my head off trying to find sense of it all. I went to the back of the forest and I rested my head against a rock ( not that it would matter ) and I wonder when would I finally get tired that I have non-stop "super natural" energy for the last 6 months.**

**I wanted to stop m thought's and drift off into a sleep and forget everything, forget me, forget the new body, forget the new appetite but most of all forget **_**her.**_

**That has been the worst most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my all life not seeing my wife and kids. That's all I can think about my beautiful wife Eliza her long curly brown hair her big brown eyes and small even button nose. Not being able to her voice to smell her skin and just talk.**

**Knowing she's in pain looking for me and her heart broken at the thought of murder. And My two children Mikey and Pollie. Mikey my handsome young boy aged 22 playing cards with him and helping him practice for his mechanical job.**

**And Pollie it break's my hear to say her name only aged 10yrs left without a daddy not hearing her voice her soft petal voice singing songs from hairspray and drawing her pictures for me.**

**I can see them all so clearly now in my head as if someone was showing me a picture of them. I saw Mikey first standing in his favourite overalls looking deep in laughter as always tall a very slim his long black slanty hair pushed over his piercing green eyes looking back at me his smile was up to his ears.**

**Beside him ( always beside him ) was my little Pollie standing there her long blonde hair in pig-tail's dressed in her pinkish dress smiling her to piercing hazel eyes looking at me a big grin stretched across her face she was screaming at me ever so happy " daddy your home, I've missed you so much, were have you been". **

**And beside her the perfect most gorgeous woman in the world her long brown hair slightly blowing in her face her red lips stretching into a wide grin. She was wearing **_**my**_** favourite dress on her a chocolate coloured shin long slip dress and high heels. Her light freckles' scrunching up as she grinned and they start running at me the kids screaming " daddy, daddy" and Eliza screaming " Kenew my love come to me where have you been".**

**In my head I am running toward them with open arms trying to shout back " I'm here I'm here" and now in my head they are an inch away from when poof. It all stops, they vanish Pollie, Mikey and Eliza gone the pain rises back to me and fills my stone heart with ache and sorrow that I try to break my chest open with my stone hand but nothing happens.**

**But even with all mine pain and sorrow I would never put them in danger with my presence as I say I am in no control and I love them to much to consider what **_**might **_**happen.**

**I tried to recapture that picture in my mind all night. I tried to awake myself from this life. I tried to think of ways to get out of this **_**life **_**but nothing could or can happen so here I sit. **

**.2. The Sun Light **

**Normally during the in fear of hurting people I would stay were I am now " by the rock" and just come out at night but now I had a different perspective way on my decisions. I would try my hardest to be in a human community and not let temptation get the better of me I would pretend to be human get used to it and go back to Eliza that was my new plan. It was something it was hope. As I stepped from the shade to the sunlight I felt a tingling on my body and noticed thousand's upon thousands of sparkling magic from my skin.**

**But it didn't matter no one would notice I could only see this. And so I flew to the town sparkling. I stopped at the foot of the hill about 40 miles from the town and I smelt it was hundred's of scents of people some smelt repelling, some sweet and some magnifigant. **

**The brilliance of there scent sent my sparkling magic into millions and my eyes could almost see the trails that led to there bodies. It was happing again what always happens I was yet again out of control.**

**The 30 miles flew by in minutes I was only 10 miles away. As much as I wanted to fit in as much as I wanted Eliza, Mikey & Pollie as much as I wanted "me" I had to accept it I was gone I was ……. I was a vampire.**

**I didn't want science, beliefs and for this craving this experience this long but short moment I didn't want my family whoever this scent belonged to is what I wanted I shot like a dart through almost breaking free of the forest when BANG !.**

**I was on my back with a young girl and two men in cloaks looking over at me. They were not normal. I knew straight away they weren't like normal human's they were like me they were…..Vampires. " Kenew" the young girl said smiling at me from the ground. I shot up immediately. I heisted for a moment before answering and with a low tone a replied. " yes.. Jane". I don't know how but suddenly I felt I knew her and the two men " Aro and Caicus" I muttered to myself before realizing had been knocked into the shade.**

**Jane gave Aro and Caicus a shocked quick look from either side.**

"**We havent met before Kenew" she heisted for a long moment "or have we".I studied her face she was consentrating on something very powerfull in her mind. "no jane, we havent met".**

**Her expression became fierce and she snarled. " well if we havent met before, what do you know about me and how do you no my name". the answer in my head sounded so stupid but I feared this girl so much that I wanted to run far away but I knew never would she forget about me.**

"**I guess your name just well, popped into my head. And I no an awful lot about you Jane Aro and Caicus" I gestured to each of there magnifigant bodies. "But at the same time I don't know you".**

**Jane began snarling and growling at my answer when the blonde angel faced Aro steped forward with his hand out as if he was blocking something. In a flash he was in frount of me inches between his cold hand and mine. " Please touch my hand, if you know me I do not need to explain". And he didn't I knew exactly what was going to happen. **

**My hand touched his and I studied his face in seconds his face turned from angel to devil. His eyes became buring and went from topaz to black in colour. I tried to pull away and suddenly his hand was lyk a magnet to mine unbreakable. In a flash a shiver of electricy went true my spine and surprisingly Aro shot out a scream, A high Pitched scream.**

**I opened my eyes and he was on the cold ground and all of a sudden I saw everything he saw. I saw everything. From his turn, his first sight, his first hand touch, some men that I knew all there names, Jane, His army, all of that life, then I saw a man named Carlisle, his story, his son Edward looking to kill himself, that story ending up in the fact that the cullens were left alone, I saw everything his family his thoughts and I read his thoughts and at the same time he screamed them out. "You have taken my power !" .**

**.3. My Power **

**I dropped my hand and from his and he cringed in pain. Jane was focused on me I could feel some knocking against me but it didn't affected me felt as though a wall was keeping me safe. I knew he was right I knew I had his power I could feel it in me but like a human feeling sick I had to in a way vomit the power out. **

**It all rushed to my hands and I needed to give it to something or **_**someone. **_**Like a dart I flew over to a scared and fear Jane who was now in fear of **_**me **_**took her hand and like an syringe in her veins I injected Aro's power through her and like me she shivered and screamed and our hands met like magnets and could not be tore she saw my life and new life and gasped at my thoughts.**

**And again I found something in her evil eyes we locked pupils for a moment and she too screamed again I knew what I had done yet I again. I had taken her power to and I burned her mind with it. **

**I pulled away as her and Aro's power came back into me and rushed to my hands. I calmed myself this time and with one hand I injected Aro's power back to him, and Jane's power back to her. **

**They both took long breaths regaining there sudden loss of strength. I was as shocked and as scared as they were. The three of them darted off about 50 miles into the woods. They were there I could hear them whispering. But as I sat alone on the rock I couldn't help think of my life. 7 months ago at this time in Jersey I would have been driving home from work at the hospital to see her my beautiful wife and kids. I would have been having dinner. Reading Pollie a bed-time story. Playing and losing with Mikey at chess. Lying in my bed with my beautiful Eliza.**

**The sudden thought of her brought back a mermoire of my thirst this afternoon. When I said ….. I didn't want my family I didn't want her. **

**.4. A New Beginning **

**All them thoughts raced through me. When an un-surprising 3 people came to me. Marcus now for the first time stepped forward with a head nod as a greet. He was to amazingly beautiful. He had long black hair and a whiter face than Jane and Aro. I returned the head nod and blinked a fake blink. **

"**Your not happy here are you. This world that you are in" he asked his tone polite but very loud. " No. can you get me out of here ?" I asked with terrible desperation on my voice. He chuckled to himself. " No Kenew I cannot no one can. But I can make it better" " make you happier if you may". **

**The answer to the question in my head popped into me brain with a sound. " You want me to join your army ?" I asked laughing at the idea. He took a long pause before speaking " in a way yes, we do" " but not in that way you are thinking you are special from the others. Look Kenew what we want from you is for you to take away the powers of some of our former friend's". " they have won to many fights of ours and we would them taken care of.**

"**What would I get in return if I did". **

**Marcus took his time answering the question. " you get death. Easy Peace-Full death. A way out of the world". he smiled to himself because he knew he had pulled me I was in with out a doubt.**

"**who's the Vitim" I asked ever so pleased**

**He smiled as did Jane and Aro. " There name's are the Cullen's". We all smiled then as we got what we finally wanted.**

**The four of us went to there palace in Volltura in Italy. They explained everything to me what I was. Who they are. They gave me each one of there story's and it was now time to give me if I wasn't so cols id get hot sweats.**

**I looked deep in to there eyes before I spoke. We were sitting in a dark room filled with painted angels and lighted with candles. " what happened to me" I began " is not your typical vampire story." " I had brought the family and my wife on holidays to France and we were on a tour. " I was…." I cleared my throat unable to bring back the memories of her.. " I was having an affair with another woman" they all took a breath even though they has seen and talked about her. **

"**She was a cleaner for our apartment." " she was gorges long black hair brown eyes the lot" we had an affair for 3 weeks and on the forth week my…. Wife walked in an found us". Aro began clicking his fingers as if trying to remember " your wife… Eliza right".**

**I snarled as this monster spoke her name " that's right !" I said back. "well she was in deep shock and hurt and wah all her angry she took the kids and flew them home to the U.S.A". "iwas left on my own and for days I didn't see the maid her name was Katrina" " I blamed her it was all her fault and my bright desion was to go to her house kick down the door and command something just something to get my family to me".**

"**I went to her house in Moscow. I knocked on the door 100 times no answer so I booted it in to find it ( even though I was speaking about what I was now myself I had to say it) a monster a demon drinking her alive and thirsting on her blood… Katrina was dead and "it" was looking at me".**

"**before I knew it "it" was on top of me and its sharp pointy teeth instead of drinking me was injecting me with its venom". " And then I was "it". **

**So much had happened in that very moment for me this was my first and new experience. For my few months at my so called "new life" I had blocked the experience of the night that it happened. I had blocked and almost forgotten the gleaming white sharp teeth smile happily at me. The image of the vampire suddenly shot into my head.**

**His deep black eyes and underrneath purple circles, his bright long brown hair and the fastness of him. I stroked my neck as I felt the sharp teeth piecing my skin almost again. The first few days and most importantly the burning through my veins.**

**I looked around this dark candle light room. My fear of Jane brought my eye's to hers first. They were a light golden brown colour. She looked like she wasen't looking at me more **_**though **_**me. I tried to do the same I tried to look through her but that didn't happen she broke my conversation with the worst question that I could possibely imagine.**

" **do you not love your wife then ?" she said smiling at how my body growled when she mentioned my Eliza. I didn't want to give her to much information about my wife or family. When my un-controlled growl had ended I took one un-needed breath. "Yes. I did". She seemed to study my short answer I guessed, judging by her confused expression.**

"**And what about Pollie and Mikey then. If you have loved them you wouldn't have hurt them." she laughed to herself as I seem to take a seizure of anger through my body but she didn't stop. **

" **You were a doctor?" she asked smiling of evil. I head nodded unable to speak, restraining myself from leaping and tearing the girl's head off. I nodded again as I pictured it. She went to talk again when Aro stepped in. He had still fear in his eye's from yesterday afternoon's inccident.**

" **Kenew I think you know why we want revenge on the Cullens". he then stopped to let me think back. I remembered back again and the truth was there were too much to remember and simple snippets came into my head a lot to do with mortal and umortal behavior. And basically ending with a child name **_**renesmee **_**being left alone. But the main reason these people were mad was over the cullen's out smarting and breaking rules but tieing up the ends. **

**I didn't care though I wanted death I wanted to be with my family in a life whether it was this one or the next one to come and I would do anything **_**anything **_**to do that.**

**They went over the plan with me going over and over each Cullen each power and everything. I was ready, I was going to destroy the Cullen's. **

**Book .2. **

**Renesmee **

**.1. The Untold Truth**

**I sighed at my boredom as I lay on my bed and pretended to be asleep. He hurt me awfully as I was the only person in my family who actually needed sleep. I listened to the laughter of Alice and Emmett from down the spiral stairs. There was no way I could sneak out of the house as everyone else's hearing was 300 times better than mine and Alice would be up in a shot as she would for see my decision I groaned with my loss of hope.**

**I decided to ask my father if I could go down to the rest of them but unlike any other person I could just use my head. " dad" I called with my thoughts I waited… " DAD !" I called louder in my mind. " I no you can hear me" I muttered to myself. And then I rolled over onto my side and sighed a louder sigh. " I wouldn't ignore you Nessie". I jumped onto my feet and gave a loud gasp. His face turned from smiling to worried in an instant.**

" **Ooh I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to startle you". and then he was suddenly over hugging me with light strength. I sighed again. " it's OK dad just light we all haven't got radio active hearing." he chuckled at my response. " what is it that you wanted ?". **

" **well I was just wondering, I'm not really tired and I'm bored here in this room and ---" he cut me off with a sigh. " Renesmee we are not having this conversation again ok you need sleep and it's 2 hours past mid-night you need sleep". though I had the body of a 17/18 year old and mind and intelligence of a 17/18 year they all still treat me like my age which was 7. Not fair.**

**He smiled at my thought. " look" he began " 17,18,50,101 you still need sleep". I groaned at his answer. " SlEEP NESSIE !!" my uncle Emmett called up from down stairs. I srunched my face up at him. My father laughed at me. " We're not even having fun" he said. But was interrupted by my mother " Edward I'm winning,two turns your out" and that was followed by 7 laughs. " No fun ehh" I commented. " Sleep" he replied and kissed mmy forhead and then he shot out the door making no noise.**

**I had lost my petty little arugment and dediced to give in and I filpied over the duvet and slid myself into the silk satin sheets. 10 minutes past, 20 minutes past 40 minutes past and that was it I got out of the bed and glided over to my giant curtain covered window. I pulled back the curtains reveiling the bright ice and sky of Alaska. I looked around and found and seen the blue coloured ice lakes and the light bluey/white sky.**

**We have move here 5 years ago in order for my mother to join collage. I tried tried to remember the towm were I used to live in that my parents called "forks". For some reason I cannot rememeber what my eye's recorded.**

**That was another thing my "special power" I had one just like my Mother Bella, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper & my Father Edward. I don't know how I started it but once I focused my eye's on something I seemed to remember it to great detail and when I lock eye's with anybody else and just seemed to show them. **

**I used to have**

**not much control but I now I do can control what I want people to see andnot just what I had focused on. I called my power recording, just like a camera or video tape I " record and play" my visual videos for them. I found out aswell that not only could I replay my visual videos for people I could do it for me aswell and that's what I did.**

**I closed my eyes at first and as if going through a movie section I picked out a memorie to replay in my mind. I could see it just as clearly as if I was there everything through my eye's that I saw. I choose the memorie of by the ice lake where my family Jacob and I were all sitting around laughing and Emmett had pushed Rosalie into the lake and with her weight and strenght sank right to the bottom.**

**This of course had no worry on us more of a joke seen as she could hold her breath for over an hour and then she felt light-headed. I laughed when I pictured her perfect soaked face as she climed out and kicked Emmett to the ground even though she was laughing.**

**I was next. Thrown in by my love Jacob. I felt a sea of guilt wash over me and I thought his name. That was another talent of mine "lying and pretending". I fooled everyone except Edward and Alice of course. Even though I thought of it 24/7 he or she never brought it up so niether did I.**

**And that's when the unwated memorie and recording entered my head. I was sitting on the top of the moutain of snow looking at the left over seals I didn't eat with Jacob. He was unaslly happy, he was always happy but I could tell he was upset from leaving his home in La Push and him seth and leah coming to live with us here in Alaska.**

**But wherever I went he went. And seth his wolfe and human friend wanted to come and my father allowed it and of course were seth goes leah shall follow. Sam, Quil and Embry decied to stay and look after La Push.**

**Jacob, Seth and Leah all have separate homes from me they lived only a few miles away ( because of the smell of course ). I cringed away from the memorie I was about to see and I tried to stop it untill I reliazed I was dreaming. Jacob had his arm around me just like the memorie and he was saying stupid funny stuff as always talking about the smell when he said it "You know Nessie, I really love you with all my heart".**

**That was the first time he had said anything like that. He was just my friend a family friend everything was running through my head when I stopped to find reason in his face. But no his face was coming closer and closer to me he was "**_**kissing me"**_**. **

**Most girls would be trilled at the words and actions. Happy the tall, kind, happy, caring boy your age was heading for you with great happiness and love but I didn't. Each second he got closer and closer and then to close. **

**I pulled away nearly screaming this **_**boy**_** was suddenly repelling like a rat to a girly girl. I pushed him away with my fierce strength and he went down the snow mountain and hit his head hard at the bottom. My father was intstantainessly at my side panicked and out of breath. " Are you OK" he whispered and then looked down at Jacob with sudden thought as if he knew what had just happened and sighed. **

" **im sorry" I whispered to my ashamed father. He looked at me with his firey topaz eyes and frowned down at the mountain. I soon new the shame wasent on me it was on Jacob now awaking at the end of the mountain. I went to leap down to him to apologize but my father gracefully took my hand and me and him walked ( 80 miles per hour) back to our house. I havent seen Jacob since and for some reason with my newly devolped hatred of him I don't want to. Though its impossible to keep a secret in the cullen house still it was like everyone didn't know and I was glad it was now that way.**

**I woke up in sudden horror as I pictured Jacob's face at the bottom of the mountain even my haterd couldn't block the guilt of that. Thank god it was mouring and what a mouring !. I listened for the sound of wild birds before I rapidly got dressed. I looked in the mirror of myself. I noticed I was getting more and more like my mother everyday.**

**My hair was almost her length, past my shoulder blade's long, curley, wispy but much darker brown almost black. My eyes were deep brown in colour and big on my face I had long curly line of black lashes covering them. My skin flawless and white just like my family and my lips deep red and glossy. Unlike my mother I was dressed fashionally not sweats and sneakers but heels and dresses. Alice and I are proper shop buddies today I was wearing a skinny strap long green imbroded top and my favourite pair of skinny jeans and point green heels borrowed from rose.**

**While I was admiring my apperance I heard a loud queeried " Nessie !" from down stairs. Like a shot out of a bullet a floated gracefully but to fast for anyone to see me and followed to were the voice came from t was my mother looking worried and cring at the same time and her hand very firmly on the door struggling to keep the handle from lying back up. It jittered whille in her there was someone there trying to get in.**

**I stepped closer to help when I caught the smell and inhaled. " Jacob" I muttered to myself. "Yes" my mother replied. "yes. He wants to talk to you" her voice suddenly turned into a scream "BUT WONT LET ME ASK HER HER OPIONIN" and a growl rumbelled through her and the jittering stoped from the other side.**

**I looked around for my father but he was not normally if mother coughed he was by her side like an over protective parent. But now when there's trouble he's now where-- my thought was suddenly interrupted by the father himself. "I'm out here Nessie, its ok". and I saw him wave through the shade of the door.**

**My mother got a fright knowing Jacob was in troble and in a flash the door was open with the image of my father strangling a helpless Jacob up against the wall. I gasped when I saw him and was by my father side. **

" **Let him go, dad" I told him. Jacob though ben strangled was nodding his head and bella the same. He was un happily freed. **

To be continued....


End file.
